An automatic cleaning device is developed as a device that applies the technique of artificial intelligence, such as the technique of artificial intelligence robot. The automatic cleaning device is designed to have an artificial intelligence to vacuum the ground. All along with the introduction of cheaper automatic cleaning devices, people who use the device increase.
Recently, with the development of the automatic cleaning device, it is made thinner. However, each function module occupies a certain space, thus it limits the way to make the device thinner. In addition, a conventional fan of the automatic cleaning device is often required to be replaced for maintenance. However, the conventional structure of the automatic cleaning device causes the difficulty for the replacement. Moreover, when the fan is operated at a high speed by the children, it may harm the children by the rotating fan. Therefore, home safety is thus for consideration.
The inventor proposes an automatic cleaning device with a thinner structure to overcome the above drawbacks.